1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air exchange device and a covering member thereof and, more particularly, to an air exchange device with a ventilation function and having a covering member that prevents foreign debris from passing through a divider where the device is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional air exchange device 9 includes an air-guiding tube 91, a partition 92 and two fans 93. The partition 92 is arranged inside the air-guiding tube 91 and separates the air-guiding tube 91 into first and second air-guiding spaces 91a and 91b. The two fans 93 are arranged in the first and second air-guiding spaces 91a and 91b, respectively. The air exchange device 9 is adapted to be arranged in an installation hole D1 of a partitioning object “D” (e.g. a wall of a building), such that two opposite ends 911 and 912 of the air-guiding tube 91 are respectively received in external and internal spaces S1 and S2 at two opposite sides of the partitioning object “D.”
In addition, the end 912 of the air-guiding tube 91 received in the internal space S2 can be connected to an indoor unit 94 having first and second receiving rooms 941 and 942 separately formed therein. The first and second receiving rooms 941 and 942 respectively intercommunicate with the first and second air-guiding spaces 91a and 91b, and the indoor unit 94 further includes an outlet 943 and an inlet 944 respectively intercommunicating with the first and second receiving rooms 941 and 942. Due to this arrangement, the fan 93 in the first air-guiding space 91a draws air from the external space S1 into the internal space S2 via the outlet 943, and the fan 93 in the second air-guiding space 91b draws air from the internal space S2 into the external space S1 via the inlet 944 for ventilation purposes. Such a conventional air exchange device 9 can be seen in China Patent Nos. 203550108 and 203907874.
However, since the installation hole D1 has a diameter larger than an outer diameter of the air-guiding tube 91, it is irreversible that a gap will be formed between the wall of the installation hole D1 and the outer periphery of the air-guiding tube 91 if it is required to install the air exchange device 9 into the installation hole D1 in a smooth manner (as shown in FIG. 1). In the external space S1, the existence of the gap may adversely affect the overall visual effect on the appearance of the air exchange device 9 along with the divider “D.” In addition, foreign debris of the external space S1 such as water, dust or insects, is apt to enter the internal space S2 via the gap. Consequently, the air exchange device 9 may not be able to provide an excellent covering effect.